


Supernatural imagines

by Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Jk there a lot of swearing, Kissing, Passion, Sam and Cas are meddlers, Sams so fricking tall, Slight swearing, Soul Selling, Swearing, angst angst and more angst, dying, idk I'm tired, prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock/pseuds/Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock
Summary: Just a bunch of imagines with you as the reader.





	1. Good and bad (Cas/Reader)

You angely boyfriend Cas,wasn't here with you and the boys for this hunt so you all had to make due. This meant it was longer and harder than any of you would have liked. This hunt took almost two weeks and you were all exhausted when you all piled into the impala and started driving to the bunker. Dean driving, Sam shotgun, and you in the back seat. 

 

You were feeling fine until you started to feel dizzy, so you decided to lay down and try to relax your head but it didn't work. You felt something wet on you leg so you felt for whatever it was only for your fingers to come up red. You didn't know why you didn't notice it earlier but I made sense why your leg was sore on the way back to the impala from the hunt. You felt your leg to realize it was a deep cut and went down almost all of your left thigh. You tried to tell the boys that you were injured but at that point it was too late. Your vision was starting to darken and then everything went black. 

 

~~~~

 

“Looks like (Y/n) is passed out.” Dean says glancing back at you. “Don't blame her, I'm pretty tired myself.” Sam said. “We'll get your beauty sleep while you can Sammy there's a rest stop about an hour from here so I'll wake you up when we get there.” Dean says grinning at Sam. A light snore was all Dean got as a reply. Causing him to chuckle. 

 

~~One hour later~~

 

“Sam wake up.” Dean says shaking his shoulder. “Huh? Oh yeah I'm up I'm up.” Sam says groggily. You guys were parked outside a small little rest stop that had bathrooms and a vending machine. No one else was in the parking lot but Dean wasn't surprised since it was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. 

 

Dean opened the back door of the impala to wake you up. “(Y/n) get up.” He said shaking on your shoulder. When you didn't respond he grabbed your thigh and prepared to shake only to be meet with a thick liquid. He pulled his hand back to see it stained red. It took him a moment but he realized that you weren't asleep, you were unconscious and that you were severely injured. He felt for a pulse to find one a slow and soft one but a pulse. He ripped of his flannel yelling at Sam that you were injured and for him to get the first aid kit in the trunk. 

 

“Cas!” Dean roared while pressing his shirt against your wound “get your feathery ass down here! (Y/n) dying!” At that there was a sound of rustling wings. He was pushed out of the way for Cas to press his fingers against your forehead and caused the wound to heal. At that your breathing was now sounding much easier and louder.

 

Cas snapped his fingers and teleported all of you(including Baby) to the bunker. Cas had you in his arms and started walking to your guy's room which you guys shared together. He laid you on the bed and tucked you in letting you rest and heal everything he couldn't. He didn't have to bother changing you since he did that already when he snapped his fingers. He pulled up a chair beside the bed and watched you while you slept. 

 

~~~~

 

You awoke to first remembering your leg but when you moved your leg it surprisingly didn't hurt, at all. “You probably shouldn't push yourself.” A voice you recognized said. It caused you to jump but only for you to sigh in relief when you realized it was Cas. Rubbing your eyes you asked, “What happened?” “Dean stopped at a pit stop and tried to wake you up only to realize you were injured and unconscious. He called for me and I healed you and transported you all back here.” He answered. 

 

I'm a smaller voice he added, “You were almost dead (Y/n)...it's all my fault.” “What? No Cas it isn't your fault. Why would you think that?” You said shocked. “If I was there you wouldn't have gotten hurt (Y/n).” Cas said, “I should be there to protect you (Y/n) it's my job… I was so scared I would lose you I don't want that to happen. I can't let that happen (Y/n). I don't know what I'd do without you.” He was crying and his voice kept cracking which was causing you to cry. 

 

You tenderly cupped his face, and lifted his head up so you could look him in the eyes. “Cas I'm a hunter. This is what I do, yes I could get killed or injured but I'm not going to stop because this is what I do.” You said. “I know (Y/n) I know, and I'm not going to force you to stop because it's something you care about. But from now on if you go on a hunt I go too. Deal?” He asked. “Deal.” You replied back.

 

You pulled his face towards you and kissed him tenderly. He got and bed with you and the two of you cuddled and have each other kisses. You sighed knowing that there would be hard times but it's worth it because there's good times too.


	2. Giant and adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam thinks your adorable due to your height.

You were trying to reach for the chips on the top shelf when you heard someone laughing behind you. You turned to see no other than Sam the fucking giant. “You're so short and adorable you know that?” He said chuckling. “No but since you're here get me the chips.” You demanded he kept laughing as he easily grabbed the chips and handed it to you. “You know I'm starting to think you purposely put the chips up there so you have to get them for me you know since this is the the third time this week.” You questioned giving him the eye. “It's fun seeing you struggle.” He said simply as he shrugged and walked away. 

 

Oooo the nerve on him. The not so funny thing is that you really like Sam and as much a he jokes with you for being so short (or he's just abnormally tall) he one of your best friends and you really want to ask him out but not now, beaches it's time for you to plan a prank. You sat up all night thinking up of an idea and planning it out. You knew it would be brilliant. 

 

The next day Sam walked out of his room for him to get dump on by some sort of liquid but not just any liquid it's green paint. He sees you standing there with your phone recording his reaction when you say, “Huh? Guess your the green giant know?” You joke with a smirk. “Oh you're so getting it now (Y/n).” He said as a started chasing you through the bunker. 

 

Sadly though with your short legs and his long ones he caught up to you and pulled you into a big hug where he got you covered in paint as well. “Aww Sam why?” You cry out, jokingly hitting against his chest trying to get away. 

 

“Your so adorable you know that?” He says looking into your eyes. You blush and look away when he suddenly turns your face back towards him and kisses you. Surprised for only a second before you start to reciprocate the kiss. You both break apart to catch your breaths. “You can't imagine how long I've wanted to do that” he says. “I can” you say as you turn a dark shade of red. “Oh thank god” Sam says, “ I was going out on a limb there. I'm glad we both feel the same.” He says relieved. “So are we dating?” You say nervously. “Yes you are officially my girlfriend and I your giant.” He says laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please send any request if you have any


	3. Hell to pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sold your soul for dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's really short but I think it's best short

With Dean dying you did the only thing you could do. You made your deal, you sold your soul for Dean not to die, and now you guys have to talk. “Why (Y/n)? Why would you do that? It's stupid, it's fucking stupid!” He yelled. “You think you're the only one who can do this kind of shit? You think people don't love Dean but you're wrong. Sam loves you, Cas loves you...I love you Dean.” You said exhausted. “Yo-you love me?” Dean asked “ Yes Dean, I love you and I always will.” You said quietly.

Dean didn't do what you expected but that what they always say, the only predictable thing is unpredictability. He closed the gap between the two of you and kissed with such a fiery passion that it took your breathe away. After you caught your breath you reciprocated with the same passion that it overtook both of you. 

 

~~~

 

It was the day that you would pay and go to hell because of your deal but you didn't care. Dean was safe and alive and that's all that mattered. You have Dean one last kiss and whispered “Goodbye Dean Winchester”and with those final words you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Please comment any request you may have


	4. The road of something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Dean,Sam,and Cas are driving for a hunt. Sam and Cas have a scheme to get you and Dean together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long breaks I've been having a hard time lately with my life.   
> Sorry for the swearing too.

You, Cas, Sam, and Dean were all driving to go on some hunt Sam and Cas were talking about. It seemed to be a small group of vamps in the Capital area of Helena, Montana. It was about a sixteen hour drive with potty breaks. You guy's route took you through Nebraska and you were there now. 

But you had no clue where “there” was because it was just a road through nothing. You doubted there was a building within a twenty mile radius. Sam and Dean were in their respective spots of Dean driving and Sam pulling shotgun and giving directions. You and Cas sat in the back where you were laying down and had your head in his lap sleeping. 

The boys were talking in hushed voices about if Dean was going to talk to you about his feelings for you. “Take a chance Dean.” Sam insisted. “She really does like you Dean, trust me I know.” Cas added. “Fine! I will tell (Y/n) as long as you two shut up!” Dean said exasperated. “Good” Sam and Cas said in unison. At that Sam gave Cas a wink and a nod. Cas just smirked back. “What are you two doing?” Dean said confused. “Oh nothing Dean.” Sam said smiling while turning up the music. 

There was a strange puttering sound now coming from the engine. Dean also saw some smoke coming from under the hood. “What the fuck!” Dean exclaimed, “I just gave Baby a check up.” He pulled over quickly to the side of the road. 

It was at that time you started to stir due to the engine and deans loud voice. “What's going on?” You mumble. “There seems to be some trouble with the engine.” Cas replies back quietly. “Ughhhh” you moan sitting up and stretching. You and the boys all step out of the car and Dean pops the hood while Sam walked over to Cas and starts whispering quickly. 

You glanced over to Dean and couldn't help but stare. He had taken off his flannel and was now just wearing was just wearing his black undershirt that hug to his fit body. Stop it you scold yourself he doesn't think of you like that. You've liked Dean for a while now but you kept it to yourself out of fear of rejection and you having to then leave the team. “Cas and I are going to go get a mechanic!” Sam said loudly while glaring at Dean. 

With a whoosh him and Cas were gone in the blink of an eye. You stood there awkwardly as Dean still tinkered around with Baby. Goddamit talk to him you scolded he's your best friend just because you have feelings for him doesn't mean you have to make this awkward. “So,ummm, what's up with Baby?” You asked while walking closer to Dean. “Not sure,” he replied “I gave her a tune up about a week ago and she was all fine.” “Hmmm, that's weird.” You commented. “Yeah” Dean said, though he had a sneaking suspicion that Sam and Cas had something to do with it. 

Oh for fucks sake he thought, I love (Y/n), there's no point trying to ignore that. You know what what the fuck I'm going to do it. You stared at Dean as you could tell he was thinking deeply about something, “Is something wrong Dean, well other than Baby?” You asked gently. After a moment's hesitation he said, “Yes.” And Dean being a man of action rather than words he went up to you and cupped your cheek before swooping in with that Chuck sexy face to kiss you. After a moment of shock you began to kiss him back before you both pulled away to catch your breath. “...well fuck.” You said quietly.

“I love you (Y/n).” Dean blurted out before making a face as if he hadn't meant to say that. Your face contorted into one of pleasant shock at hearings those words. “I know it may be a lot but I love and I want to keep telling you that until I die and I want to just be with you in every way possible” Dean said passionately before starting to ramble, “And I know you probably don't love me back, hell I bet you love Cas…” You cut Dean of by putting your finger to his lips and just very simply saying, “I love you too, Dean” with a small smirk on your face.

You buried your face into Dean's chest as you wrapped you arms around his midsection. Dean rested his head on top of yours and wrapped you up tightly in his arms. After holding each other like this for a couple of moments a sudden realization dawned over you and you asked, “Were Sam and Cas the ones who messed with Baby?” “I think so (Y/n)” Dean replied before letting go and yelling, “Well there you go you sons of bitches you got what you wanted now get back here and fix my goddamn car!” With a rustle of wings you saw Sam and Cas reappear with face splitting grins.

“Close your cakeholes and fix my car Dean said angrily while pointing towards baby.” Cas just snapped his finger and said, “There.” Still having that shit eating grin on his face. “Oh come on you guys we still have that case.” You said blushing furiously. “No we don't,” Sam replied, “We made up that case” Oh for fucks sake you thought. “Still get your asses in the car, oh no!” Dean said as Sam started to walk towards shotgun, “You two fukcers are sitting in the back, (Y/n) you get shotgun.” Dean said before turning towards to grin like a lovesick madman. 

You all got in the Impala and turned around heading for home when you reached over and grabbed Dean's hand. Which is where it remained for the rest of the drive and would become the home for you heart as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, please comment and kudos hope you liked the story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first so I hope oh enjoy. Let me know if you have any request you want me to do. I hope you guys enjoyed thank you.


End file.
